


Драбблы Агрон/Назир, Назир/Агрон, Агрон/Дуро, Сеппиус/Ганникус

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 драббла с пейрингом Агрон/Назир, 1 драббл с пейрингом Агрон/Дуро и 1 с пейрингом Сеппиус/Ганникус. Написано для феста по сериалу "Спартак" по различным заявкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы Агрон/Назир, Назир/Агрон, Агрон/Дуро, Сеппиус/Ганникус

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sesterce (Сестерций)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824736) by [Fake_Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence)



Название: Драбблы Агрон/Назир, Назир/Агрон, Агрон/Дуро, Сеппиус/Ганникус  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Агрон/Назир, Назир/Агрон, Агрон/Дуро, Сеппиус/Ганникус  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, PWP, ангст, юмор.  
Рейтинг: R-NC-17  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Саммари: 4 драббла с пейрингом Агрон/Назир, 1 драббл с пейрингом Агрон/Дуро и 1 с пейрингом Сеппиус/Ганникус. Написано для феста по сериалу "Спартак" по различным заявкам.

 

**Т1-16. Агрон/Назир. Шрамы.**

\- Это моя вина, - тихо сказал Агрон, осматривая уродливый, вытянутый струп на боку Назира. Гноя не было: значит, заживает. – Не нужно было тебя отпускать.  
\- Это было не в твоей власти.  
\- Перекинуть тебя через плечо и унести – всегда в моей власти, малыш.  
Сириец насупился, и Агрон ласково потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Скоро сможешь хвалиться своим первым шрамом!  
\- Моим первым шрамом стало клеймо раба… - огрызнулся Назир. – А потом было много других.  
\- Я хочу покрыть поцелуями их все…  
Агрон прикоснулся губами к клейму, языком повторяя все его изгибы и углы, с удовольствием отмечая, как сердце Назира начинает биться быстрее. Потом он видит тоненький шрам на подбородке – первая попытка побриться – и целует туда тоже, и щекочет Назира своей щетиной. Они смеются, как дети, от своей совсем недетской игры. Потом Агрон обнаруживает, что у Назира недавно было разбито колено – кожа там была заметно светлее, но это ненадолго. Это мелочи. Нога сирийца чуть дёрнулась, когда Агрон коснулся её языком, чуть согнулась в колене, и пальцы германца нашли под ним красный вздувшийся след от хлестнувшей Назира ветки. Он сам раздвинул ноги, чтобы Агрону было удобней добраться туда.  
Стал виден ещё один шрам под задравшимися штанами – тонкий след от розги на внутренней стороне бедра, совсем старый, полученный тогда, когда Назир, должно быть, ещё был не в цене. Теперь они застыли в совсем уж вызывающей позе: стройный юноша с раскрасневшимися щеками и ногами, согнутыми и раздвинутыми широко, а между ними – могучий гладиатор, на коленях перед этой возбуждающей красотой. Никогда прежде он не касался ничего нежней этой смуглой, горячей кожи, а живот Назира в сладостном томлении сжимался от каждого такого прикосновения.  
«Ты ещё не везде посмотрел», - прошептал он, не выдержав невыносимо медленной ласки. Агрон не замедлил отреагировать, с рычанием содрав с него штаны, подняв бёдра Назира ближе к своему лицу, чтобы найти там даже самый малюсенький шрам. Каменно-твердый член трепетал прямо у него перед носом, тёмный от переполняющей его крови. Пальцы сирийца намертво вцепились в кровать, и он толкался вверх, поближе к Агрону, всем своим гибким телом.  
«И где же шрамы? – рассмеялся германец, для пущей уверенности сдвинув крайнюю плоть. Всё было идеально. – Может быть, здесь?» Он так смело и по-хозяйски раздвинул ягодицы Назира, что тот инстинктивно попытался прикрыть столь интимное место обеими руками, но тело потеряло опору, и он соскользнул вниз, раскрываясь перед Агроном ещё сильнее. Когда германец опустил голову и смачно провёл языком от ануса до мошонки, Назир только удивлённо всхлипнул, но не стал препятствовать. Ему ли, участвовавшему в самых разнузданных римских оргиях, смущаться? Но страх разочаровать любовника грыз его недолго.  
«Сладкая сирийская задница, - прорычал Агрон, вобрал в рот поочередно оба сирийских яйца, а затем начал покрывать поцелуями основание ствола, - и сладкий сирийский член».  
И тут Назира понесло. На задворках сознания он понимал, что на такие стоны может сбежаться половина лагеря, что он вцепился в волосы германца слишком сильно, что слишком глубоко толкается в его рот, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
«Неплохо для раненого», - Агрон выпрямился, давая себе передышку, но продолжая работать рукой. Его рот и подбородок блестели от слюны – с таким аппетитом он отсасывал своему маленькому сирийцу – и глаза блестели тоже, как у абсолютно счастливого человека. Назир не выдержал этого зрелища и кончил ему в руку с тем же звериным шипением, с каким бросался в бой.  
Откуда только взялись силы – едва ощущение блаженства прошло, как Назир почувствовал себя слабым и продрогшим; рана тоже напомнила о себе. Агрон лёг рядом, натянув на сирийца его короткие смешные штаны и заботливо укутав своей собственной одеждой. Назир потянулся к его члену, намереваясь доставить ответное удовольствие, но германец поймал его руку и прижал к своим губам.  
«Я тоже хочу рассказать тебе о своих шрамах, - прошептал он. – Когда ты поправишься. Это будет очень долгий рассказ».  
615 слов

 

 **Т2-51. Агрон/Назир. Оба выжили после восстания и сумели сбежать. Агрон ослеп из-за травмы. Назир помогает ему вновь приспособиться к жизни.**  
\- Узнаёшь?  
\- Ммм…нет, - Агрон пытался угадать предмет, который положил ему в руку Назир.  
\- Давай же, это просто!  
\- Монета?  
\- Верно, - Назир улыбнулся, но Агрон не мог этого увидеть. – Номинал?  
\- Это безнадёжно… - подушечками пальцев германец елозил по металлической поверхности, но чувствовал только невнятную шероховатость.  
\- Ты должен научиться, - вздохнул Назир, отбирая у Агрона монету. Она была у них последней. - Я не смогу быть с тобой всегда.  
\- Не уходи! – Агрон выставил вперёд руку, пытаясь нашарить Назира, но под его пальцами был только воздух. Сириец отошёл в сторону; выражение беспомощности на лице его сильного, всегда такого надёжного мужчины, неизбежно вызывало у него желание зарыдать в голос. Уродливый шрам и пустые глазницы Агрона были скрыты повязкой, но это было лишь иллюзией того, что всё хорошо. Назир протянул ему руку, и германец схватился за неё, как утопающий хватается за плот. Ровно посередине ладони был шрам, но с этой ещё повезло – пальцы левой руки почти совсем не гнулись. – Начнём с простого…  
С простого? Назир вспомнил, с чего начал Агрон. С того, что выбрался из-под сваленных в кучу трупов и два дня шёл к дороге, только чтобы найти там тысячи крестов, где его бывшие братья висели так высоко, что достать рукой можно было разве что до пальцев ног. К утру он уже уносил Назира подальше от этого ужасного места. И всё это время он совершенно ничего не видел.  
\- Если к вечеру мы не закончим, и ты не научишься считать деньги и ориентироваться в пространстве, мне придётся пойти и продавать самого себя. Потому что с такой рукой я не могу даже корзины вязать.  
\- Да кому ты нужен, с такими-то шрамами! – усмехнулся Агрон. Он всегда шутил так, или говорил, что шрамы от креста слишком узнаваемы, или находил другую отмазку, имея в виду, конечно, что он никогда не позволит своему любимому спать с другим. Но разве мог он кому-то что-то позволять в своём теперешнем положении?  
\- Ладно, начнём с простого… - согласился Назир, опуская ладонь Агрона к себе на пояс. – Всё наощупь.  
\- Да. Я знаю твоё тело лучше, чем своё.  
И он действительно знал.  
Когда они закончили, Назир поднялся и вышел из полумрака пещеры на свет. Был полдень. Когда стемнеет, он снова попробует украсть что-нибудь из чужого сада – занятие, куда более рискованное, чем проституция, но Агрону лучше об этом не знать. Тот завозился внутри пещеры, громко ругаясь: наверное, опять ударился головой о стену. Но через минуту сильные руки обняли Назира сзади – уверенно, горячо.  
\- Это был сестерций. Сестерций, я уверен.  
413 слов

 

 **Т2-40. Крикс, Ганник, Спартак, Агрон. Обсуждать своих возлюбленных. Да-да, те самы сплетни в мужском варианте. Юмор.**  
Крикс, Ганник и Спартак только что вернулись с охоты, и до Агрона, который стоял на страже, донесся обрывок их разговора:  
\- Ну и что твоя Сакса может такого, чего не могут наши женщины?  
\- Она отлично сражается, а по силе страстей ничем не уступает мужчине. Однажды она просто пришла ночью нагая и скакала на мне до утра, я и пальцем не шевельнул!  
\- Ха! – воскликнул Спартак. – Мира приходила ко мне два раза, и только на третий я согласился лечь с ней. И она не только превосходно дерётся, но и метко стреляет из лука.  
\- Да ну вас. Ваши женщины только драться и умеют, а моя Невия не только в поединке их уделает, но и воды мне принесёт, и суп сварит, и одежду постирает. На такую заботу ваши возлюбленные точно не способны.  
Агрон улыбался, глядя на них, но какой был смысл вступать в спор, который гарантированно выиграешь?  
\- Эй! – позвал его Спартак, скидывая на землю тяжёлую кабанью тушу. – Садись, разделывать будем!  
Германец только улыбнулся ещё шире и сказал:  
\- Нет, сегодня я, пожалуй, лучше постою.  
174 слова

 

 **Т2-05. Назир/Агрон. Назир ублажает любовника с помощью фистинга.**  
\- Глубже! – умоляет Агрон, но глубже уже некуда. Назир входит в него резко и мощно, так, что германец иногда прикладывается головой о стену. – Я хочу кончить без рук. Только от твоего члена в моей заднице.  
\- Я устал, - проворчал сириец, вытирая пот с лица. – Это длится уже полтора часа. Ты сказал, что хочешь поберечь моё здоровье, но, кажется, делаешь прямо противоположное.  
\- Может, у тебя слишком маленький, а? – ухмыльнулся Агрон, но Назир не оценил шутку и резко остановился; его лицо выражало готовность убить.  
\- Нормальный у меня.  
\- Мои представления о нормальном не так давно сильно изменились, - продолжал издеваться Агрон.  
\- Ну так иди к нему! – выплюнул Назир с нескрываемым раздражением.  
\- Он умер.  
\- Неужто ты затрахал его насмерть?  
\- Ему отрезали член, - в глазах Агрона появилось плохо скрываемое озорство.  
\- Слава богам, что у меня нормальный!  
И оба прыснули со смеху; Агрон взъерошил волосы своего маленького сирийца и поцеловал его во влажный раскрасневшийся лоб.  
\- Он был ёбаный галл. И елда у него была размером с твою руку.  
\- Руку, говоришь? – Назир окинул её взглядом, от локтя до кончиков пальцев, и коварная улыбка озарила его утомлённое лицо. – Ну держись!  
Агрон только сдавленно охнул, когда движущийся в нём член заменили сразу четыре пальца, и скоро ему стало совсем не до шуток. Это было слишком извращённо, слишком по-римлянски, и ему было противно думать о том, где Назир такому научился, но, видят боги, это было именно то, чего он сейчас хотел.  
Растраханная за полтора часа задница приняла руку сирийца легко; его пальцы знали, куда нажимать, как глубоко входить, как быстро двигаться, и через пару минут Агрон уже орал «ДА! ДА! ДА!!!!», в экстазе ударяя кулаком в стену и кончая так обильно, как не кончал ещё никогда.  
\- Ну что, будешь мне ещё рассказывать про своего галла? – спросил Назир, пристраиваясь германцу под бок и переплетая ноги с его ногами.  
\- Я уже забыл его имя.  
И любовники снова рассмеялись, крепко обнимая друг друга. Над их головами в хлипкой стене храма зловеще чернела трещина.  
332 слова

 

 **Т1-19 Агрон/Дуро. "Это клеймо болит как дырка у шлюхи" и дальнейшее развитие событий.**  
\- Это клеймо болит как дырка у шлюхи! – пожаловался Агрон, баюкая обожженную руку.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что чувствует дырка шлюхи? – поддел его брат.  
\- Ну…это…  
\- Дырка шлюхи, она, знаешь ли, зудит от нетерпения.  
И тут Дуро понял, что сам себя подставил. Брат смотрел на него, хлопая глазами и явно не находя слов.  
\- Я видел, как ты косился на Сеговакса. Неужели он лучше меня? – Дуро нарушил тишину глупым вопросом.  
\- Херня. Он ёбаный галл. Но при чём тут он?  
\- Я думаю, твой член лучше.  
\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но, блядь, при чём тут мой член?  
\- Теперь мы гладиаторы, Агрон, и если в мой первый же выход на арену я буду убит, перед этим я хотел бы…  
\- Молчи! - Агрон грубо заткнул брату рот ладонью, прижимая его к стене всем весом своего горячего, мускулистого тела. – Ты не будешь убит!  
Глаза Дуро смотрели на него умоляюще, полные слёз, он словно бы готов был признать, что в очередной раз всё испортил, но рука его в это время уже бесстыдно гуляла по сублигакулу брата, по-хозяйски теребила твердеющий член. Агрон сглотнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но руки дрожали от вожделения и не могли ничего удержать.  
\- Я выебу тебя, как шлюху! – стонал он в ухо брату уже через пару минут, они успели только снять одежду и щедро смазать член Агрона слюной, но после нескольких толчков оба уже готовы были кончить. Церемониться не было времени, Старший брат крепко сжал младшего в объятиях, спуская в его горячее, жадное нутро, и Дуро кончил тоже, постанывая через ладонь, которая до сих пор закрывала его рот. Они долго потом лежали, пытаясь уснуть, но сон не шёл: Агрон думал о Дуро, а Дуро думал о себе, и мысли обоих были печальны. Они оба понимали, что слова про смерть на арене были правдивы, что рано или поздно это случится, но этот день следовало оттянуть наподольше.  
\- Настраивайся на то, что мы повторим это не единожды. После каждой твоей победы, договорились? – подбодрил брата Агрон, смачно целуя его в лоб.  
\- Я буду ждать с нетерпением.  
340 слов

 

 **Т2-39. Юный аристократ влюбился в Ганника в те поры, когда тот был чемпионом у Батиата.**  
Сеппиус любит гладиаторские бои больше всего на свете – не из-за боёв, а из-за самих гладиаторов. Сеппия не позволяет ему смотреть на других женщин – она хочет, чтобы брат берёг себя для неё, как она бережёт себя. Она не знает, что Сеппий предпочитает глазеть на мужчин.  
Кельтское божество убивает с завязанными глазами, но когда повязку снимают, Ганникус улыбается окровавленным ртом и глазами находит Сеппиуса в толпе, смотрит на него с вызовом. Почему именно на него? Этот взгляд не выходит у юноши из головы, и, оставаясь в одиночестве, он всякий раз предаётся грёзам о том, как Ганникус бросается к нему, сходу хватая за болезненно-напряжённый член, разрывает дорогие одежды, пачкая их своей кровью, и овладевает Сеппиусом прямо на глазах у толпы. К моменту вхождения в возраст, когда аристократ мог бы попросить Батиата о такой услуге, гладиатор уже получает свободу. И это его, Сеппиуса, право и привилегия – подавить восстание, найти Ганникуса среди мятежников и сделать гладиатора своим. Его, не Глабра.  
155 слов.


End file.
